A fawn colored man
by Hollywood3whore
Summary: Kagome takes a jog every morning to watch a certain boy work on motorcycles, in hopes of one day having the courage to go talk to him. Maybe in the hopes of creating a relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Every morning Kagome took a jog around her neighborhood. She was up at 6:20, and out of the house at 6:30. She ran the same route every day. Past the silver haired florist, over the bridge with the cloves of singing coy fish, through the park scattered with fallen pine needles, where she finally arrived at chase bank. However don't be fooled, she wasn't there for the atms, rather, what lay across the street.

She took a seat on a comfortable bench where she would sit in the shade in wait for a particular fawn colored man.

Kagome took a sip from her water bottle and peeked at her watch. It read 7:05. Any minute now he would appear, with his cherry wood hair, and his ripped jeans. She bit her lip and made an exhausted yet, excited sigh. A minute later a man on a motorcycle appeared from around the the corner of the street. He pulled into the Harley Davidson bike shop, parked, and stood up from his bike. She watched as he slowly took off his helmet, letting his raspberry chocolate hair cascade out. Her breath caught. The way his riding jacket and ripped jeans had him looking like a bad boy made Kagome take a shaky breaths as she watched him in stride. He had a refined demeanor to him, almost prince like, wolf like even. She watched as he began to open the doors to the side garage area of the building.

She sat there for 15 minutes watching him fiddle with bike parts until the alarm on her watch began to beep. She took one more look across the street, and began to jog back home.

After work Kagome took a shower and headed for bed. The last thought before she fell asleep was his marvelous body grinding on hers. The thought made her shiver with anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

That morning, Kagome woke up from a beautiful dream. She was running around a field of wild raspberries. While spinning and plucking the fruits from the stems, she noticed a honey colored figure up ahead. She stopped immediately, her heart pounding. The golden glow suddenly faded and what became of the sunny beams, was a man with the uttermost gorgeous smile she had ever seen. As the man opened his mouth to speak, he said "I've know you".

Kagome opened her eyes and let out a slow breath. "Wow", she thought. She couldn't believe what a powerful dream she had; so vivid and deja vu like…. A few minutes later Kagome got out of bed and began to get ready for work. Thirty minutes later she was out the door and headed for her car. Deciding to skip her jog today, she headed to work.

Once she arrived, she said hello to Sango, her partner for the day, and began to open shop. Ten minutes after opening, kagome had been so busy serving people their drinks, that when she finally looked up she noticed her next delivery was to her fawn beauty. She stopped dead in her tracks, her heart pounding and her breath catching. " Oh my FUCK!", she screamed in her head. The man was sitting there looking through a magazine, completely oblivious to the chaos of people around him. Kagome took a second to recollect herself, then proceeded over to the table. Hands kinda sweaty, lips kinda twitchy, she sat the mug on the table. "H-Hazelnut coffee?", she barely peeped out. The man looked up smiling briefly, "Thank you", he said briskly before returning to his magazine. "His eyes! butterscotch and peridot", she thought excitedly. Shaking her head she said, "Enjoy". Kagome took her tray to her chest and stepped back into the reality the coffee house was; anarchy. For the next hour, Kagome was so swept up in making and serving drinks, she had actually forgot all about her surprise visitor. When she was finally free and the crowd died down, she looked over at the table he had been and realized he was gone. Obviously disappointed, she took a broom and began to sweep out the house. Unfortunately for Kagome, if she had been paying any sort of attention to her surroundings, she would've noticed the hazel eyes peering over the mug, watching her…..


End file.
